Just Another Monday
by Ara Vitus
Summary: "Today is simply another Monday."  Arthur stated, and he was determined to stand by the belief no matter what occurs on this Valentines Day.   Some swearing, summary is fail.  Sorry!  Don't like, don't read.


Okay, this is just a tad bit late, but I wrote this fic for Valentines Day!

...Which I hate...

Whatever, it needed to be done.

I wanted more FrUk fluff so...

Only some swearing, so why did I bother to rate it as T?

Enjoy!~

* * *

Today is Monday fourteenth, February two-thousand eleven. Today is celebrated as Valentines Day. Though in all honesty, today is simply Monday. I plan to treat it as such. I have paper work to do, a house to clean, a short meeting to attend to at four o'clock, and a world of love-sick twits to avoid. So, I shall start the day the same as I usually do, and I shall end the day as I usually do.

At exactly five thirty in the morning, I make myself tea and crumpets. I waste no time eating and head to my study once finished. I begin my work at five fifty in the morning. The tedious job drowns away about two hours of my day, making it seven forty-five when I finally complete the work, though my confidence in my work is low as my mind was trailing off during the last hour. Not even I enjoy sitting for hours on end doing this ridiculous amount of work. Now I have to clean up my residence, which should not take up much time. I never allow my home to be even the slightest bit filthy, but cleaning it never hurts. I start cleaning at eight o'clock sharp, and continue on without rest until an odd scene is within my eyesight.

As I walk down my halls and sweep, a trail of rose petals greet me. The line spreads through my halls, upstairs, and through several rooms. I sigh, but do not allow it to bother me. I simply sweep the petals up and toss them outside where they belong without a second thought of where they had come from. With that little setback aside, I finish cleaning my home promptly at one sharp. I smile, for I have three hours until my meeting with Alfred to unwind. I decided to reread the book A Tale of Two Cities in my garden. I throw on a jacket and head outside. Leaning against one of my trees, I begin to read. I have no idea when, but at some time I dozed off.

When I wake up, I glance at my watch. Six forty-three at night. I missed my meeting with Alfred a long while ago. "No matter, I doubt that git would have shown up as is." I remark, standing up and causing my blanket to fall to the dirt floor… Blanket? I looked down to see a patterned blanket discarded below me. The design was of St. George's cross. "I do not remember owning this…" I mutter, rubbing my eyes and lifting the sheet off the ground. With a shrug, I walk into my home.

I check my messages to see that Alfred had ditched the meeting as I had assumed he would. I ignored the twenty four text messages from Francis, but almost dropped my phone as I looked upon an atrocity on a table of mine. A red, beautifully decorated, generic heart vase lay on the structure. "How tacky." I mutter, about to pick it up and toss it when I see a dozen roses inside. Out of pure boredom, not at all curiosity, I pick one up and examine it. It appears to be not a real rose, but a chocolate one. I sigh, replace the rose, and make my way to the kitchen for a bite to eat. "Today is just another Monday." I say to myself.

To my surprise, a tray lay on my kitchen table. It help a single cup of what seemed to be earl gray tea and a small, delectable looking cake. I conclude that I must have prepared the meal in my sleep. There was no way anyone else was here… I sit down and drink the tea, nibbling at the cake now and then. "As much as I would love to say otherwise, I doubt I made this… Wonder where and when I bought it?" I mutter to myself as I savour the delicious pastry.

I finish eating at around seven thirty at night, though time is irrelevant at this point. I am completely out of things to do, so I decide to watch a bit of television. As I walk into the room, I spot a pillow resting on my chair. It is in the shape of another generic heart and has my current flag patterned onto it. On top of the Union Jack heart pillow lay an assortment of hard candy was placed into yet another stupid, generic heart. In the middle of the display was a single chocolate kiss. I groan and throw the 'gift' on the floor, candies bouncing and rolling on the floor. "That is it! Whoever is here, show yourself. I am tired of this." I growl, stalking through my house. I search every room, but find no one. Fuming, I look at the clock. It is eight at night. "Perfect. There goes my Monday." I mutter, but sigh. "Maybe a nice bath would do me some good…"

With that, I walk into the bathroom and nearly scream. There is a nice, hot bath already prepared, candles line the tub and rose petals float on the surface. I am ready to scream, but simply let it go. "Fuck it…" I grumble, stripping my clothes and sinking myself into the water. I sigh and close my eyes. "Perfect." I say to no one as I drift off again. When I open my eyes, I see that it is ten forty…something. I decide to go to sleep. Exiting the bath and draining it, I wrap my towel around my body before shaking my hair dry and striding off to my room. Right as I open, I see candles lighting the room. I sigh and throw the door open, smirking as a few of the candles blow out.

"Angleterre, you ruin so many things." A voice sounded from behind me, and the man wrapped his arms around me. I laugh.

"Do you expect anything different from me? Why are you doing all of this?"

"Because, mon amour, it is Valen…"

"It is just another Monday, frog." I interrupt the French man, pulling away from his grasp.

"But today is a holiday for love!" The elder male protested. Again, I laugh a bitter laugh.

"It is Monday." I hiss at him. The blue-eyed man sighs.

"Fine, Arthur, today is just another Monday." He said, giving in. I grin, triumphantly turning to walk away from him, but he grabs my wrist and pulls me over to him. Before I can resist, the French nation placed his lips over mine in a sweet, chaste kiss. I look at him in shock when he pulls away, ready to scream as he presses a slender finger to my mouth. "Who says I need a holiday to show you that I love you with all of my being." The man says to me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Francis…" I stare at him in disbelief. He smiles, and I frown. "Lies."

"Never, mon amour." He responds immediately, kissing me again. This kiss is more passionate than the last and I lose myself, allowing my hands to wrap around his neck. We break apart to breath, the smile still on his face. "Je t'aime, Arthur." I blush at the statement and look away, muttering.

"I love you as well, Francis…" He laughs and picks me up bridal style. I protest and squirm, blushing madly I am sure. He sets me on the bed gently before laying next to me. Francis pulls me close to him, hugging me possessively.

"You set all of this up." I state as he begins to kiss my neck.

"I did." He said, grinning against my skin.

"My meeting?"

"I had Prusse make plans with Amérique so I could have you all to myself on this lovely Va… Monday." He answered, hugging me tightly. I sighed happily and snuggled up to him.

"Selfish Frenchie." I laugh. "And the blanket and pillow?"

"I made them for you."

"The candies and chocolate?"

"Ah, my poor abused tokens of love." He said dramatically.

"I do not need to ask about the plethora of roses." I laugh, typical Francis. It would be a lie if I said I did not know what was going on. I yawn and he kisses me one last time.

"Sweet dreams, mon petit ange." Francis whispered in my ear as I drifted into sleep.

"Goodnight, Francis." I murmur, a smile on my face as I drifted into sleep. _Maybe this Monday will be one to remember and celebrate for a while…wait…_

_Damn him._

* * *

Ah, I love those two.

Not to be boastful, but I absolutely love the ending.

I do not write sweet often and...

Oh well. I own nothing! Except my ideas of course, those are mine!

Oh, and sorry if any French if incorrect, I only speak bits of Spanish and American English.

ByeBye!

Thank you all so much if you bother to read this.

~Ara~

(P.S. Sorry for all grammatical mistakes or spelling errors. )


End file.
